


Easy Mark (The Brought to You by Sharpie Remix)

by tabris



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some things shouldn't need labels, except for when they do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Mark (The Brought to You by Sharpie Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samikitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samikitty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ownership](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3068) by samikitty. 



It started with Yunho.

Well, actually it started with Jaejoong, but since it was Yunho’s underwear in question, everyone blames him.

“Jaejoong, do you happen to know where my last pair of clean underwear went?” Yunho asked curiously one morning, fresh out of the shower and standing in the kitchen entryway with a towel slung around his waist.

With a noncommittal hum Jaejoong shrugged and continued to rummage around in the pantry, bending over to reach for something at the back of the bottom shelf. Yunho was about to turn away and go question Changmin when the strip of bare skin exposed by Jaejoong’s shirt caught his eye. To be exact, the bright red waistband of a very familiar pair of boxer briefs caught his eye.

“Jaejoong?” he inquired again only to be met with silence. “ _Jaejoong!_ ”

Thunk.

“Ow, _what?_ ”

“My underwear?”

“Your underwear?”

“As in, the pair you’re wearing right now.”

Jaejoong paused in his rummaging, still not turning around. “Um, these are yours?”

“Yes… That would be why they were in _my_ underwear drawer.”

“Oh, um. Well. Yoochun stole my last clean pair and you told me I wasn’t allowed to wear these jeans without any anymore,” Jaejoong pouted, reluctantly extricating himself from the pantry and standing up empty handed.

Yunho laughed weakly as Jaejoong slinked towards him, sly grin anything but innocent. “I’ll give them back if you want, but you’ll have to get them yourself.”

“Um.” Yunho’s back hit the doorframe right about the same time Jaejoong reached towel-removing distance.

“If you don’t want people taking your things you should label them,” Jaejoong said, and then promptly kept Yunho from responding until well after he forgot he even had something to say.

 

“ _Shim Changmin!_ ”

“Yes?” Changmin looked up blankly, chopsticks halfway to his mouth. In front of him stood Jaejoong, hands on hips and soup spoon held menacingly in his hand.

“Is that from the box in the fridge?”

“Yes.”

“The box that had my name on it?”

“Yes.”

“The box that had my name on it so _none of you would eat it_?”

“I was hungry. It’s not my fault I keep growing. I know you don’t like me being taller than you but that’s no reason to keep me from eating.”

“Ah. You— There are plenty of other things in this apartment to eat! My mom gave that to me when I saw her yesterday.”

“No wonder. Your mom’s a much better cook than you are— Hey! Watch the glasses! _Ow!_ ”

“My food. Say it! My food.”

“All right, okay, it was yours. Aish.” Changmin rubbed at the quickly forming bruise of the back of his hand. “Don’t thinkI’ll forget this when you go after what’s mine at three o’clock in the morning babysitting drunk Yoochun.”

“Whatever, he’s mine, too.”

 

“Hey Yoochun,” Junsu said to the head sticking out of the pile of blankets on the couch, “did Changmin steal my new PS3 game? It was here yesterday but now it’s gone.”

Instead of answering, Yoochun just mumbled and huddled deeper with a sneeze.

Sighing, Junsu moved the box of tissues closer to where he thought Yoochun’s hands were. “You’re no help at all.”

A moment later, Changmin walked into the living room only to be promptly assaulted by Junsu wielding a PlaySation controller.

“Did you take my game? The new PS3 one?”

“No…,” Changmin said slowly, as if speaking to a small child. “And even if I did it would still be in here because _I live here, too._ ”

“Right, um.”

“You should probably ask your smarter half. He was over here with Donghae last night and you know how Yunho is when faced with Donghae’s puppy eyes.”

Junsu sighed again, staring forlornly at the empty spot on the game shelf between Final Fantasy XIII and DDR. “Yeah— Hey wait a minute, Hyukjae is not smarter than me!”

“Took you long enough,” Changmin grinned and ran off, yanking Yoochun’s pillow out from under his head and pelting it at Junsu on the way.

“Augh get back here you brat!”

“Mphrgmmplllg,” Yoochun grumbled to the now empty living room.

 

“Shh, Yoochun’s asleep,” hissed Junsu. “He’s probably still mad at you from earlier.”

Changmin snorted quietly. “Serves him right for falling asleep in here. I’m hungry, he can deal with it.”

“Maybe we should carry him into his room. I don’t think legs are supposed to bend that way.”

“Like you could carry him. I’d say get Jaejoong to do it but he and Yunho are busy having Mommy and Daddy time.”

Changmin and Junsu shuddered simultaneously.

“Ugh, I don’t even want to know. What do you have, anyways?”

“Depends on if Jaejoong paid attention to what was his and what was mine,” Changmin said, glaring upwards in the general vicinity of his own forehead, which he was sure still red from the force with which Jaejoong had stickied him earlier.

“You know getting on Jaejoong’s bad side isn’t a good plan, right?”

“That’s okay, I’m bigger than he is.”

“Your funeral,” Junsu shrugged.

 

Post midnight snack, interrupted briefly by the sound of Yunho giggling as Jaejoong shoved him down the hall towards his own room, Junsu and Changmin tiptoed towards their own room. As they passed Yoochun’s still sleeping form on the couch, they both slowed to a stop.

“Is that…”

“…what I think it is?”

Changmin snorted and Junsu slapped his hands over his mouth just in time to muffle a minor fit of giggles.

“How much do you want to bet he doesn’t notice it until lunch?”

“Lunch?” Changmin laughed, low. “I was thinking more like dinner.”

“You’re on,” Junsu grinned.

Bet made, the pair crept out of the living room, leaving Yoochun oblivious to the smears of hangul on his forehead and cheeks.

 

(the next day, just before dinner)

“ _Kim Jaejoong! I am going to kill you!_ ”

Changmin silently held a hand out while Jaejoong hid behind Yunho, Junsu frowning in defeat. A few seconds later when Yoochun stormed in, wiping furiously at his face proclaiming him to be _Kim JaeJoong’s_ , Jaejoong just grinned from his relatively safe spot.

“I couldn’t help it, it was such a big target!”

“ _JAEJOONG!_ ”


End file.
